Return of the Skull
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: This is a sequel of a story that I created about a character I created.  As the people turn against the Blur and the rise of Darksied on the horizon, the Skull most come back to help his friends.
1. Chapter 1

*** This story takes place during the Final Season of Smallville. So some of this may contain spoilers but I will try not to do any. However, this story will introduce characters that I introduced in my story Smallville: The Skull. It will also be how I would like to see Smallville End.*****

* * *

**

For several months Drake traveled the world, and seeing the destruction the Kryptonians were causing all over the world. He knew that Clark would take care of it. However, this particular day there were no signs of strange symbols; it was as if there was peace within the world. In his mind there still raged, the darkness that consumed him those months prior was still in him. He had traveled to the Tibet to learn some inner peace but the monks could not help him. From there he went to India, but they couldn't help him. Drake was now in Japan and learning from a man who practiced the art of the Samurai that still did not help him at all. However, he did pick up some fighting tips and a cool looking Samurai sword. As he sat in his hotel room mediating he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door up and there standing at the entrance was Lana Lang. He had grown a beard since the last time he saw here but, she knew it was him.

Lana said, "Drake, it's good to see you."

Drake said, "Thank you, won't you come in."

They spent a few hours catching, as if they were two old friends that were catching up after not seeing each other for years. However, Drake knew that something was the matter but why would she be here to see him.

Drake said, "Why are you here Lana?"

Lana replied, "Your darkness that you had was something I experienced, I fought long in hard to get rid of it."

Drake said, "How did you?"

Lana said, "I trained as you have, you have skills that you once never possessed. However, once you realized that everyone has that side to them, and it's the actions that you show that define who you are."

Drake sat there and said, "I understand."

Lana left hours later, Drake went outside on the balcony and said, "The Skull can be a symbol of good, even though I do not have the power to absorb anymore, I do have the power of regeneration. To protect my identity I will need a way to hide my face."

As Drake slept that night, he began to have strange dreams. However they were about an ancestor of his, a great adventurer and archeologist. Drake woke up and was wondering why he dreamt of a man that he had never met. He decided that he needed to go back to the States and find out what the omen meant.

Drake had left on the morning plane and arrived in Metropolis by nightfall. He went to a warehouse where he had stashed his motorcycle, and he dusted it off and sped into the night. The city seemed different than how he left it, and as he looked around he saw Clark's symbol and it was crossed out. Drake remembered hearing about this anti-vigilante movement that was moving through the nations. He just went through the city and did not stop, and arrived at his family farm. He went to the attic and found the journal of his ancestor. He went to his father's study and sat down at the desk. He remembered that his father once said that the family money came from this ancestor's and all that he accomplished. As he recalled the dream he saw desert and then realized that most of his ancestor's travels were in Egypt.

* * *

**Egypt 1941**

I Alexander Lionheart III am writing this journal so that my descendants will know where they came from. My country is going to war, I remembered my father talking about the last Great War and the stories he told. Now I am living my own role, however, I believe that I will serve my country better by finding these artifacts before the Nazi's do. I have recently found an entrance to a cave, I have explored it and there lies a tomb to a Pharaoh. However, the markings on this tomb is foreign to me they are nothing from this world. From what was written in the hieroglyphics it stated that a Dark Lord was coming to this planet, and the Earth will tremble at his presence. From my knowledge it seems like an omen, that the ancients that built the pyramid, if it is and it hasn't come true then the Earth is doomed.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Drake set down his ancestor's journal and sat there and said, "I imagine that this Dark Lord hasn't come yet but I have a feeling that he is on his way." Drake typed in something on the computer and bought a plane ticket to Egypt he knew that he had to find away to stop this presence from happening. However, before he could make an entry to buy a plane ticket, Chloe walked in and said, "Drake, Clark needs your help." Drake looked up and said, "What kind of help?"

Chloe said, "That I put on this helmet and I could see the future, and in this future I saw that Oliver and Clark were all dead."

Drake said, "Then I will help."

As he looked up from his desk Chloe was gone, and he decided to open the bookshelf in the study and went into his lab. There was the armor that he wore when he was the Skull, and he said, "How am I going to help without them knowing it is me." He sat down at the table in the lab and stared at his armor. The he looked over at his guns, he saw the M1911 pistols laying there and finally, he saw the two Peacemaker guns. Then he saw the wide variety of machine guns and grenade launchers. He had the ability to heal however, it hurt like hell when he did get shot or blown up. So using the armor seemed like the ideal situation. He began to work on a helmet that here made look like a skull, there was a problem, he needed to look scarier. He then went to a closet and remembered that he made a fireproof Cloak. He wrapped it around the armor hanging in its place. He made the skull helmet looked white, except for the eyes which he put red sensors that would glow when turned on. He attached the helmet to the armor and then sat back and said, "That will do." He knew that when night feel that he would become the Skull again, but not to spread fear to spread justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Metropolis seemed very quiet this evening Detective Jones thought to himself, as he used his powers to sense out if anyone near him was in danger. He also knew that Clark was out searching for Chloe and Oliver, and Lois was in Egypt. However, Clark was not neglecting his duties of watching over the city, even after the event of Lex Luthor's clone wrecking havoc and the fact that his father cut all ties with him. However, Jones could not help but feel that there was something in the distance coming and all heroes would be called upon to do their duty. He was broken from his though process by the police radio calling out to him. "Detective Jones you are needed to investigate an armed robbery at the first Metropolis national Bank, the robbery has stopped but….just get down there." Jones replied, "On my way." He drove down the street and turned the corner speeding to get there; as he approached he saw the flashing of blue and red police lights. As he got closer, he saw that there robbery was not even taking place.

Jones got out of his police car and said, "Officer, what's going on here?"

Officer Mike replied, "Detective, we got the silent alarm call from the bank's safe. We rushed down here and saw that that the two in the bags were gun down by what appears to be an old bullet. While the one in the ambulance their got his hand sliced off, by what he claims as Death with a samurai sword. While this one here claims….well I let you talk to him."

Jones got close to the robber who was extremely white, Jones could see the fear in his eyes when he asked, "Tell me what happened?"

The robber looked at him and said, "He came out of nowhere, a guy with a black cloak, he was dressed all in black. We could hear the sounds of his boots as he walked towards us. He took out Jimmy and Mack. When Bill rushed him…he just fell to the ground clutching his arm. All I saw was his hand fly off, as the man put away a sword." The robber began to shake really bad at that point, "All I could see was the eyes….his eyes!"

Jones asked, "What about his eyes?"

The robber said, "Red eyes, glowing in the dark, red eyes glowing in the dark."

Jones entered the man's thoughts as he attempted to piece together what had happened here, this night.

**2 hours ago**

Bob and his gang were waiting outside the bank, waiting for the cops to drive off. Bob then said, "Alright guys, we are in and out in 15 minutes, any later and we'll be sent to county and then prison. I will not wait on any of you, do you understand that." They all nodded as they put their masks on and exited the vehicle. Mack ran to the door and disabled the alarms, once inside Jimmy took out the cameras so that no one could see what they were doing. Bill's job was to open up the safe, what they did not know was that the bank had just installed a silent alarm on the vault door. Bill did it in two minutes tops. Meanwhile, just two blocks away was Drake listening through the sensors in his helmet for alarms that might be going out. He surveyed the city below. On the optical sensors of his helmet he saw an alert flashed that the First Metropolis Bank was being robbed. He jumped down off the roof on his motorcycle, for which he took the license plate off so no one would know his true identity. He got there before the cops did, but he had a feeling that they would not be far behind him. He entered the bank, and the sound of his boots hitting the marble floor, made the room fill with the eerie sound of footsteps. All four robbers walked out and Bob said, "Who the hell are you?" Being that dark no one could see the skull helmet that he wore, but when he looked up they could see the red optical sensors of his mask glow red in the darkness. The sensors in his helmet displayed that they were all scared to death of him. Two of them pulled their guns and began to fire, the sound of the bullets hitting his chest plate filled the room. Drake pulled his M191l's out and fired, however, he forgot they were still loaded with actual bullets. The two men went down. He saw Bob look on in horror as his friends went down, dead. Then he saw one rush him, so he pulled out his samurai sword and cut his hand off. He then walked over to Bob who was now trembling on the ground and just stared down at him. This time Bob could see his face, and he knew the other man did to. The sight of his helmet made the man pass out in fear. Drake ran out and sped off into the night.

**Present**

After reading the man's mind Jones determined that Drake was back, however, he needed to make sure. He said, "Okay take them away." He could tell that people were making judgment calls about the vigilante's based on what someone did here tonight. Jones got out of his car and drove over to Watchtower. At Watchtower, he called Clark in and

Jones said, "Drake is back, he killed to but let two live. I do not know what he is playing, but he has his skull face back."

Clark said, "We do not need the Skull causing problems with us to. Let's go over to I.O.N and see if he knows anything."

Jones said, "We can't he is out of town on business."

Clark then thought for a minute and said, "I know where he is."

At Lionheart manor, Drake was putting his helmet up and putting away his guns. After of course disposing of all the bullets and said, "I am going to have to come up with some other kind of weapon to stun the villains." Drake then walked out through the secret entrance in the book case as he carried with him one his Peacemaker Revolvers. As he looked up there were Clark and the Martian standing there in his father's study. Drake said, "Didn't hear you knock Clark make yourselves right at home.

Clark replied, "This isn't a social visit Drake, are you back at your old ways?"

Drake knew that Martian must have read the robber's mind and he said, "No, what happened today was merely an accident, I had forgotten that there were still bullets in that gun."

Jones said, "Two men are dead and one is missing a hand?"

Drake said, "Yes I know."

Clark replied, "This isn't Justice."

Drake put down the gun and said, "Clark, I know that isn't justice it's more like a test run."

Clark replied, "A test run for what?"

Drake said, "The new and improved Skull. You see since I cannot transform my head into a Skull anymore, my helmet for my suit will have to be the mask I wear. The sensor's glow read making it look very scary with my hood up on my cloak."

Clark said, "This isn't a game. People died tonight."

Drake replied, "Yes, and I'm sorry for that. I have to come up with another way. The hand part was good, but too messy."

Jones said, "Why come back?"

Drake said, "Let's just say the city called to me. Now I have a lot of work today, if you do not mind. I heard Oliver Queen is missing, if you need help you know where I will be and I would appreciate I.O.N not knowing I'm back."

Clark said, "How do we get into contact with you?"

Drake smiled and said, "Don't worry I will find you."

* * *

For the next month Drake worked as a Dark avenger in the night. Stopping those that threatened Metropolis, the Skull was making a brand new appearance as the cities new vigilante threat. However, some viewed him as a copycat of the original who threatened the city, turning it as a symbol of good. What Clark and the others did not know was that he had planted a bug in Watchtower and knew what was going on. What he found particularly surprising was the group letting Tess Mercer in on the operation, and working side by side with I.O.N. He got up off his desk and raced into the city where the Watchtower was. Tess and I.O.N worked in separate sections of the room.

Tess said, "You cannot avoid me forever I.O.N."

I.O.N ignored her as usual.

Tess said, "It was the old me."

I.O.N said, "Excuse me to be so rude but I don't give a dam."

Tess said, "Have you notice the weird subroutine in the security cameras." Just as Clark walked in.

I.O.N said, "Yes, that is what I'm working on."

Drake crawled through the air duct and landed quietly in the main room, as Clark said, "Is it that shadow group that kidnapped Oliver or the dark being that tried to possess me?"

I.O.N said, "No Kal-El it is coming from Lionheart manor?"

Clark said, "Drake."

Drake then walked down the stairs and said, "Yes, that is how I would know every move you make, I also bugged your houses. Tess it's lovely to see you again."

Tess said, "You had us bugged?"

Drake said, "Especially you, since you started working with the team. Nasty, fight going on at the Farm Clark, shouldn't mess with a four star general, especially if you love his daughter."

Clark said, "What gives you the right!"

Drake said, "Temper Clark, actually it's a movement I picked up from a man in Gotham City actually. He came by my place and told him he was watching me, even giving me my name. I went through my house and found his bugs. The guys costume even scared me."

Clark left and Drake said, "Tess, I am sorry but with all this growing anti-vigilante stuff going we have to watch out for everyone."

Oliver walked in covered in blood and he said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Drake smiled and said, "It was suppose too. By the way I was picking up an intresting tracking single today and I thought I'd come by."

Tess was cleaning Oliver's arm when it started to bubble. Tess did a scan and saw that there was an intresting tattoo underneath. Drake said, "See you do need my help."

Tess then said, "I've seen that mark before, when I was working for Checkmate. That is the mark of the Suicide Squad. If Checkmate needed anything thing done they would call these guys out."

Oliver said, "So what are they doing tracking us?"

Drake said, "Probably has to do with the fact that they want to control the government."

Tess replied, "How do you know?"

Drake said, "Couple of weeks ago I was approached by a man, Rick Flagg. He wanted me join his team. I turned him down and some guy with an optical lens shot me. It bounced off my armor. Apparently he knew who I was too."

I.O.N said, "I'm picking up a transmission from them father. Apparently they are after some high priority person in Smallville."

Oliver said, "They must be after Clark."

Tess went to hack their encryption.

Drake was gone before anyone saw where he went. Drake raced back to Smallville and into his secret lab, and began to put on his armor. He put the helmet on and the optical sensor came online, as he grabbed his two M1911 guns. Drake intercepted a transmission that they were going to take out General Lane. As the explosion happened on the upper roof of the Talon, Clark got Lois out, just as Drake go to where the transmission was coming from.

Oliver said, "We don't need you."

Drake replied, "Go to hell."

Oliver said, "You first."

Clark got there in his new red leather jacket with his family's crest on it, and ripped open the overturn van, and the three people entered. Drake pulled out his gun and scanned the van, the man who was driving, Drake scans picked up he was a metahuman. Flagg said, "You think you've stopped us? You should be working for us." Clark said, "We won't." Flagg said, "They will hunt us all down, you'll see." Just then the guy grabbed Flagg and they were gone.

The next day at Watchtower, Clark, Tess, I.O.N and other member's of Clark's team that were coming via a television transmission. Gathered around Drake. Clark said, "Drake we have all talked about, and even though some have miss giving's about you. We have all agreed that you should come join the team." Drake did not remove his sunglasses and he said, "No, I enjoy working alone. However, when you need me…and you will. I will back your play." He could hear someone whisper, "Why does he work alone?" Drake smiled and said, "There are other's out there Clark. People who stand for what we believe in. Someone should go out and have them join the team. Who knows you might create a Justice League, one day." Drake turned and walked out of the room, Drake had to find the source out which this darkness was and fast. The world was already falling into darkness.


End file.
